Cardiac rhythm management (CRM) devices can help assist heart function, such as by providing pacing electrostimulations to evoke responsive heart contractions, cardiac resynchronization therapy (CRT) electrostimulations to coordinate the spatial nature of a heart contraction of one or more heart chambers, antitachyarrhythmia pacing, cardioversion, or defibrillation shocks to interrupt a tachyarrhythmia. In order to “capture” heart tissue near an electrode delivering electrostimulation energy, evoking a responsive depolarization and heart contraction, the electrostimulation energy must exceed a threshold value, sometimes referred to as a capture threshold. After determining the capture threshold, electrostimulations can be delivered in excess of the capture threshold to capture the heart tissue—too much electrostimulation energy may not be the best for the heart, moreover, it can waste energy and shorten the useful life of the device.